


Jetpack Blues

by SpaceDork



Category: Original Work
Genre: A lot of Flashbacks, Character Death, F/F, M/M, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, bad things happen, cherrie is here to support her sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDork/pseuds/SpaceDork
Summary: Salome always struggled with her friendships, but when her close friend becomes her girlfriend, she fears her rocky past will wreck their relationship as well.





	Jetpack Blues

Salome was always a bit different from the other girls when she was younger, often digging in dirt, secluding herself, and occassionally hanging around the Shenton and Collins kids. She'd grown close to them, Cornelius being like a brother to her, Cherrie being a sister, and Honey, who was completely different from her siblings with unruly hair, was her closest friend. The new French transfer student was younger than them and lacking in size, though his personality made up for it. The first time Salome met him, the curls showed her that he didn't look much like anybody else here, and both his words and accent said it as well. The boy looked worse for wear, bandages covering little scabs on his arms, similar to what Cornelius had except the younger seemed like a good kid. He joined them in a lot of their kickball games, but usually got distracted and waved at the same boy everyday that ignored him. The group grew closer as they grew up together, officially becoming family in the 5th grade. It was in the 7th grade when Honey revealed that her family would be moving away for a while. By the end of the school year, Damion and Salome had drifted without the connection of the three siblings. Salome went back to isolating herself while Damion chattered away with somebody who was probably the kid at the play ground all those years ago, but they occassinally small talked in the hallway, and Salome sent Honey a lot of updates and information. It had been 4 years since she last saw Honey or heard a peep from Damion even though he was still around, so it was a shock to see Honey and Cornelius come into her homeroom. The two girls talked excitedly together as Cornelius kept an eye on them. Later at lunch, Cherrie spilled and gushed about being back before something about Damion's boyfriend, causing him to be teased the entire lunch break.


End file.
